


A Whole Lot Of Love

by SpookyKiwiBird



Series: Kiwi Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hogwarts AU, Pokemon AU, Role Swap, coffee shop AU, mermaid au, muscials, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKiwiBird/pseuds/SpookyKiwiBird
Summary: Short little drabbles done for Romelle week! Give our girl some love





	1. A Latte Love

“Come on ‘melle, I think you’ll really like this place,” Allura promised, dragging an unwilling and very sleepy Romelle into the warmth of the coffee shop that doubled as a bakery. “This place has the  _ best  _ coffee I promise you.” Allura said confidently.

 

“It’s not like I really have a choice,” Romelle mumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes with a yawn. Romelle had been woken up at 6 am by her excited roommate Allura, who claimed it was the absolute perfect day to go to this coffee shop she absolutely loved. 

 

Allura swatted at Romelle’s arm with a soft ‘psht’ and gently nudged the barely awake girl to the counter. “Hi Hunk! How are ya?” Allura asked casually, leaning against the counter and nearly staring down Hunk.

 

“Uh,” Hunk responded oh so elegantly, his gaze landing on the girl next to Allura. She was slightly shorter with long beach blonde hair messily pulled up into two ponytails, her hair had obviously been rushed, presumably by Allura. Pulling his gaze away from the girl, Hunk cleared his throat. “What can I get you two?”

 

Romelle looked up and nearly had a stroke.  _ Oh wow.  _ Romelle rubbed her eyes twice more to make sure this man in front of her wasn’t some sleep addled hallucination conjured up from the depths of Romelle’s mind. “Coffee?” she squeaked out.

 

Allura nearly face palmed but made herself put on a wide, fake smile. God these two were dorks, and Lance was absolutely right that they would become blushing messes around each other. “What kind of coffee?”

 

“Black?”

 

Hunk’s eyes widened a little, darting between Allura and the cup in his hand. Allura gave him a firm nod and he turned back to Romelle once more. “And uh what’s your name?”

 

“Romelle!” she blurted out, cringing a little at how loud her voice had projected in the coffeeshop. “My name is uh Romelle.” she said quieter.

 

“And the usual green tea for you?” Hunk asked Allura, who was typing away on her phone, those long acrylic nails tapping on the keyboard in an unknown melody. Without another word Allura nodded, not even pausing her texting to look up. “I’ll have those right up soon!”

 

Allura thanked Hunk and nearly dragged Romelle to a plush seat, only to get a stubby fingernail pointed in her face. “I thought you brought me here because you loved the coffee?” she accused, plopping back down in the fluffy seat and folding her arms with a cross.

 

“Hmmm, I don’t seem to recall saying that,” Allura teased, a mischievous smirk on her face before she went back to texting. Romelle was nearly a tomato at this point, close to throttling Allura when that sweet voice drifted back into her ear.

 

“Order for Romelle and Allura!”

 

“T-Thank you,” Romelle managed to stutter out, gripping her foam coffee cup so hard Allura was pretty sure it might break in a few seconds. “For the coffee I mean!” Romelle unnecessarily clarified, wincing again at her own wording. 

 

With that Romelle nearly ran back into the booth her and Allura were sitting at, her face aflame once more from the awkward reaction. Instead of dwelling on the awkward moment and the cat like smirk on Allura’s face, Romelle took a big swig of the black coffee, savoring it’s delicious bitterness. Well, Allura didn’t lie when she said the coffee was amazing. 

 

“So,” Allura started, swirling the tea around in her cup with a wooden stirrer. “How’d you like Hunk?” Oh no. Romelle did not like that twinkle in her eye.

 

Instead of answering Romelle downed more coffee, purposefully ignoring Allura’s piercing stare. When the sharpness of the glare grew Romelle slammed her cup back onto the table, a little bit of coffee sloshing out in the process. “He was...nice.” Romelle said plainly.

 

“Nice?” Allura raised a finely plucked eyebrow at the plain wording, especially considering the bright flush on Romelle’s pale face. “Just nice?” she teased. 

 

Romelle scowled into her coffee cup and got up once she downed it all, that furiously cute pout on Romelle’s face as she walked to the trash and threw out the foam cup before returning to Allura. “What does this have to do with anything? Is this why you dragged me here?”   
  
“Perhaps.” 

 

There was that infuriating smirk. With a large groan Romelle face planted onto the slightly sticky table. “You couldn’t have waited until later?” she whined.

 

“Nope,” Allura smiled, exposing her annoyingly white teeth before taking a sip of her green tea and savoring the flavor. “This was his only shift.”

 

“How someone can be so happy at 7 am is beyond me,” Romelle grumbled, tapping her fingers against the table anxiously. “So what should I do?”

 

“Ask for his number, obviously,” Allura stated like it was common knowledge. It was, but Romelle didn’t just  _ ask  _ people for their numbers. She was way too shy.

 

Romelle voiced this obviously, with a large squawk and the flailing of her hands. “I can’t just--!” Romelle sputtered uselessly, gesturing towards herself awkwardly.

 

Allura rolled her eyes fondly at the girl before standing up suddenly and grabbing Romelle’s arm for what seemed like the 80th time today. “Oh no!” Romelle yelped, digging her heels into the linoleum, but it was useless against Allura’s strength. Allura only stopped dragging Romelle when they got up to the counter.

 

“Hello! What would you like!” Hunk greeted cheerfully, though if you looked closely enough there was indeed a blush on his face.

 

“Your number!” Romelle blurted, yet again to her own despair, but to Allura’s amusement. “Oh god I’m sorr--”

 

Romelle was cut off by Hunk sliding an empty coffee cup across the counter, blocky numbers painted onto the cup in sharpie. Romelle blushed and gave Allura a giddy smile before yelling an excited “Thank you!” and running out the door, cup in hand.

 

‘You were right’ Allura typed to Lance on her phone, the faintest hint of a smile on her face as she followed her excited friend out of the door. 

  
  



	2. Musical Love

Why did Romelle even sign up for this stupid thing? It’s not like she was in any way qualified for a role as the main character anyway. The whole idea was absurd, and if you asked Romelle 5 days ago if she was going to sign up for the play her answer would have been ‘absolutely not’.

 

This all changed when a  _ very  _ beautiful blonde girl had bounded up to her, flanked by Allura and Pidge on each side. The girl had smiled at her and in that moment Romelle knew her little gay heart absolutely melted. She didn’t have a choice to say no when the girl asked her if she was going to try out for the school musical, so like an idiot, Romelle said yes.

 

That was how Romelle found herself suddenly on the stage, shaking like a leaf. A thumbs up from the girl (who she had later found out that her name was Nyma) and Romelle was opening her mouth to  _ sing her heart out.  _ And oh god when she was done Romelle felt like melting into a pink and blue puddle on the stage. A small glance to Nyma who was holding her hand over her mouth and Romelle was shouting a quick thank you and bolting out the stage doors.

 

Pidge was waiting outside, playing some weird mobile game on their phone as they waited. The second Romelle came barreling out the door in a blur of blonde hair, Pidge put their phone down and sighed. “I expected this to happen.”

 

Romelle leaned against the two wooden doors once they were closed, half hyperventilating and half breathing out a sigh of relief. “I’m not going to ever do that again.” Romelle said in a hushed whisper, knocking her head against the door.

 

Pocketing their phone, Pidge pushed up their glasses. “Like I said, I expected this to happen from you. I guess Allura was right in a way, you did just need a little push to go up there and sing.”

 

“What do you mean a little push?” Romelle gasped out, pushing herself off the door to stand in front of the shorter person and look them in their eye accusingly. “Did you and Allura plan this?”

 

There was a shit eating grin from Pidge as they began to walk away, earning an angry shout from Romelle standing at the other end of the hallway.

 

\---

 

The results were finally in, and to say Romelle was nervous was an understatement. She was practically neurotic at this point, well until Nyma came up to her and nearly made Romelle jump out of her skin.

 

“I wish you didn’t run so fast after your audition, you’re an amazing singer,” Nyma sighed wistfully, putting a hand on Romelle’s shoulder reassuringly. “I’m positive you got the part.” she said confidently, leaning in close into Romelle’s personal space, those borderline violet eyes shining happily.

 

“Y-you think?” Romelle stuttered, nervously wringing her hands together. Gross, they were sweaty. “I don’t think my voice is suited for the lead role.” Romelle chuckled awkwardly, her eyes following their zany theater director Coran, who was carrying out the paper with the cast.

 

Once it was stapled on the corkboard Romelle rushed over,her eyes running down the line of people until--there! She got a supporting part as Joanne Jefferson! Romelle’s eyes wandered down the line until she came across another familiar name. Oh god, Nyma was playing Maureen.

 

“What’d we get?” Nyma asked from behind Romelle, luckily not seeing the spooked expression on Romelle’s face. “I auditioned for Maureen.”

 

Ohhhh god. Romelle’s gay little heart was about to burst into a million rainbow colored pieces now. Nyma and her were playing Maureen and Joanne. Oh boy oh god what was Romelle going to do? “We got Joanne and Maureen.” Romelle finally said in a broken voice.

 

Nyma hardly batted an eye at that. “Sweet!” she said happily and walked away. What just happened?

 

\---

 

Today was the first practice for the darn musical. It was going awful for Romelle personally. The girl was practically vibrating with nerves as her feet tapped a little tune on the wooden ground. Why did she have to do this again? Romelle wasn’t physically or mentally prepared for the musical that was beginning to pan out.

 

Romelle nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand intertwined with her own, the hand warm and comforting compared to her own clammy skin. “Hey, it’ll be alright. Our parts aren’t until later so you don’t have to do this right away.” Nyma reassured Romelle, her thumb gently rubbing Romelle’s hand.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m ok,” Romelle tried to say confidently but it came out as more of a squeak. “I’ll be fine. Absolutely peachy.”

 

Nyma raised her eyebrows but said nothing more, giving Romelle’s hand a gentle tug to prompt her away from the other actors who were taking their place on the stage, preparing their own parts. “Wanna sit outside the auditorium?” Nyma asked softly.

 

Romelle gave Nyma a shaky smile and walked with her, until they were finally outside the auditorium and Romelle could take a deep inhale of breath. “Maybe this was a mistake to do.” Romelle said miserably, sliding down the door until she was a ball on the floor.

 

“Why would you say that?” Nyma hummed, sitting down next to Romelle and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I think this was the perfect opportunity for you.” Nyma finished softly.

 

Unconsciously, Romelle began to lean forward, her eyes searching Nyma’s violet ones before they met in the middle for a sweet kiss.

 

And oh god she was  _ kissing  _ NYMA. Romelle’s heart pounded what felt like a million times in the three seconds they shared in their kiss. It wasn’t long before Nyma was pulling away and tucking Romelle’s blonde hair behind her ear.

 

“I’m glad we got the opportunity to do this play together,” Nyma smiled, her eyes searching Romelle’s fondly. “And I’m glad you’re doing this with me. You’re an amazing singer you know?” Nyma finished.

 

All Romelle could do was look up at Nyma with that disbelieving expression on her face. Had that thing  _ actually  _ just happen? Or was it all some hallucination that Romelle had dreamed up in her mind.

 

“Now let’s get back in their and kick some ass ok?” Nyma stood up, wiping the nonexistent dirt from her pants and holding a hand out to Romelle, her eyes sparkling with what could only be described as  _ life.  _

 

With a smile, Romelle took her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	3. The Blue Paladin and The Lost Altean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a little late and a little short!! My birthday was yesterday so I didn't have time to post this. Today's prompt was role swap and here are the roles!
> 
> Hunk as shiro  
> Shiro as pidge  
> Pidge as allura  
> Allura as keith  
> Keith as hunk  
> Romelle as lance  
> Lance as romelle   
> Sam as coran

 

For all her life Romelle could only be described as a flirty goofball, unable to take things seriously if her life depended on it. Most of the time Romelle goofed around, but she was insecure under her carefully placed layers.

 

Then Lance came. Allura came back with a space mouse, her galra mother and an altean. For once, Romelle didn’t flirt with someone. Sure, he was gorgeous but right now he looked so sad and  _ vulnerable _ that Romelle couldn’t even bring herself to attempt to flirt with him.

 

After the big fight with Lotor and Hunk fought Allura, things were finally semi-normal again. The castleship had been destroyed much to Sam’s sadness, and Princess Pidge had brought Hunk’s essence from the black lion or something, though Hunk now had white hair that matched Allura. It was easy to say that Allura was immensely relieved to see Hunk ok again, even going so far as to kiss him, much to everyone’s chagrin.

 

Besides that, everyone was relatively normal. Shiro was excited to see his family again and so was Keith, but Lance still looked sad. Apparently it bothered Romelle so much she had to go up to him when they landed on some foreign planet to rest.

 

“Hey, are you ok?” Romelle asked softly, sitting next to Lance on a grassy hill that overlooked a pastel pink waterfall, or at least Romelle thought it was a waterfall. “Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Lance gave Romelle a confused look, his pointed ears flicking a little from under his hair in a way that reminded Romelle of a cat. “A what now?”

 

Romelle backtracked a little. “It’s an Earth expression for like to share what’s on your mind,” she explained, sitting down next to Lance anyway. “You’ve always looked so glum whenever i’ve seen you.”

 

“Did you forget what Lotor did to my family?” Lance asked coldly, shifting away from Romelle’s touch to wrap himself in his lanky arms. “He harvested my people and killed my sister Veronica!” Lance spat, looking down at the pink water with a furious expression.

 

Romelle shuddered a little. She would be handling it way worse if someone killed her brother Bandor, so Lance had a valid reason to be angry. “I’m sorry.” Romelle said automatically, apologizing even though it wasn’t her fault.

 

Lance wilted a little, his hands coming to rest on the ground again as he leaned back. “It’s not your fault,” he sighed, running a hand over his face. “I just...I miss her.”

 

“I know.”

 

That was all Romelle needed to say.

 

\---

 

The next day Romelle found Lance in the same spot, this time he looked a little more peaceful as he threw stones into the pink water below. “Welcome back!” Lance shouted without even turning around. Wow, those ears must be strong.

 

“How did you know it was me?” Romelle teased, walking over to Lance and shedding some of her paladin armor so she was more comfortable. “Were you waiting for me?”

 

The blue marks under Lance’s eyes seemed to glow. Was he blushing? “I wasn’t waiting necessarily for you,” he said primly, throwing a rock down with a little too much vigor. “You know Allura and Melenor found me in a similar spot, crouched by a river.” Lance hummed, quickly changing the subject.

 

“How did they find you?” Romelle asked curiously, leaning closer eagerly to hear the story and being delighted when those altean marks glowed again. “Care to tell me the story?”

 

Like that Lance began to babble all about his adventures in space, including the altean colony and the death of his sister. Some parts made him sad but he was clearly happy to be spilling the whole story to at least someone. Romelle found herself listening with rapt attention even.

 

By the time Lance was done talking it was nearly night time, or at least night time for this particular planet. Even though it was night, the two found themselves talking about every subject possible, Romelle even rambling about her brothers at one point.

 

The stars shined bright above them when the talking finally slowed down into a peaceful silence. “Thank you for talking to me,” Lance said finally, breaking the silence. “I think I needed it.”

 

“Yeah,” Romelle said quietly, finding herself leaning closer to the altean, his eyes being lit up by the glow of his altean marks. “When it glows does that mean you’re blushing?”

 

“Yes, it does,” Lance admitted quietly, squirming under the sheer emotion in Romelle’s eyes as she stared down at him.

 

“Good.”

 

And they kissed under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Leave a comment and provide me happiness!!


	4. Soulmarks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Allurelle au!!

Romelle had always believed in meeting her soulmate, just not exactly  _ when  _ she would. Everyone in the world was born with inky marks where their soulmate first touches them, so you know when you met your perfect match. Some people were unfortunate enough to have marks on their faces, like someone slapped them. Other people like Romelle had theirs in an easily hideable spot. Romelle preferred to keep her soulmarks to herself and her soulmate when she eventually met them. 

 

Two inky shaped handprints were on her shoulders, right by the base of her neck like she had been grabbed behind. Other people preferred to show their soulmarks but Romelle didn’t, in reality she was scared that her soulmarks were a sense of danger. 

 

These were the things Romelle thought about as she made her way to work. Opting to walk this time instead of taking the crowded public transport. However, that wasn’t the only reason Romelle was walking.

 

The inner parts of Romelle berated her for betraying her soulmate in a way for having a crush on the girl she always passed as she walked the streets. The girl's name was Allura and  _ man  _ she was absolutely gorgeous.

 

The girl, Allura, ran a little corner shop. She knitted and embroidered small little things and sold them for a relatively cheap price, so Romelle being the useless lesbian always spent some of her paycheck on the small things Allura made.

 

Pushing open the door, Allura didn’t even need to look up to know it was her. “Welcome back Romelle,” Allura said warmly, putting down the book she was reading to look up at Romelle with those stormy blue eyes. “You’ve almost completed the collection of lions.”

 

Romelle gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. It was true that Romelle had bought 1 of each of the little lions in all different colors that Allura made. Allura usually named them after her friends and so far Romelle had the Blue, Yellow, Green, Black, Red and White lions. All that was left was a few more in different colors.

 

As per usual, Romelle wandered over to the small rack of lions, combing through the usual colors to get to the more rare ones. Recently Allura had added three  more lions to the collection. A deep burgundy one called Adam, an orange one called Coran and a pink one called...Romelle?

 

“Allura?” Romelle called out from across the room. Allura gave Romelle her signature smirk as she looked back up at Romelle. “You named a lion after me?”

 

“Ahh, I see you’ve found the pink lion,” Allura hummed, putting her book down once more and heading over to where Romelle was standing dumbfoundedly. “You’re one of the most recurring customers, plus you seem to love the lions so I made you one.” Allura said simply. If Romelle were just an inch closer she could see the blush on Allura’s face. 

 

Suddenly Romelle enveloped Allura in a hug, surprising both of the females. With an awkward pull away Romelle cleared her throat. “Thank you.” she finished softly. 

 

After buying the pink lion Romelle hurriedly scurried out of the store, praying her blush wasn’t visible.

 

\---

Work was exhausting to say the least. Being a customer service representative was absolutely not the best job in the world, but Romelle dealt with it for the semi above minimum wage paycheck. Romelle was too tired to walk home from work so she just decided to go on the train.

 

The train station wasn’t that far of a walk from Romelle’s work. Maybe a few blocks, give or take a couple blocks. When Romelle got there and into the subway station she was practically dead on her feet.

 

Well, at least until she got so spaced out she didn’t see a person running past her and successfully making Romelle fall and flail. Right into an oncoming train. At least she was falling until two hands grabbed her shoulders.

 

A part of Romelle was like ‘oh my god this is your soulmate’ but another part was screaming ‘OH MY GOD WE’RE GONNA DIE’ as Romelle fell slowly. The person behind her tugged her back with all their strength, pulling Romelle just fast enough to miss the train that almost hit her. Romelle flailed back into the arms that caught her and spun so hard that her hands ended up on the person's shoulders. 

 

There was an inhale of breath that prompted Romelle to finally open her squeezed shut eyes. Standing before her was her soulmate and savior Allura. Her white fluffy hair poofing around her in a frazzled cloud as she held Romelle close.

 

“You--” was all that Romelle could choke out before her knees gave out and she buckled to the floor.

 

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” Allura yelped, quickly grabbing onto Romelle’s arm and trying to haul her back up and hold her close to her chest. “I guess we’re soulmates then huh?” Allura chuckled airily.

 

“I almost  _ died _ ,” Romelle gasped out, wrapping her shaking arms around Allura’s slim waist. “Thank you for saving me.” she whispered.

 

Allura patted Romelle’s hair down before pulling her away from the edge of the train tracks and onto a nearby bench. “Are you hurt?” Allura fretted, checking her newly found soulmate for any noticeable cuts or bruises. She was relieved when she didn’t see anything physically wrong with her.

 

“I’m just,” Romelle gesticulated widely to the air around her. “Just in shock.” she admitted, dropping her hands down to her lap. 

 

“I didn’t expect that to happen today,” Allura chuckled again, holding Romelle a little closer. “I might look calm but I’m definitely not.” Allura reassured Romelle after seeing the open mouthed look on her face. 

 

After calming down for a few minutes with Allura, Romelle finally found herself able to speak. “You’re my soulmate huh?” she laughed a little hysterically. 

 

“Yup.”

 

“Do you regret it was me?” Romelle asked softly.

 

Allura spun around as fast as she could and cupped Romelle’s cheeks. “I don’t regret a single thing.” she said honestly, bringing tears to Romelle’s eyes.

 

“You saved me,” Romelle said softly, holding onto Allura’s hand like a lifeline.

 

“I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Leave a comment!!


	5. Gotta Catch Them All (Including Hearts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little Pomelle pokemon au!

Pidge had always prided herself on being a great pokemon trainer. At just 10 years old she was a genius, becoming a trainer with her very own Bulbasaur and traveling to be the best trainer ever! She knew it was a long shot, but with her powerful pokemon Pidge believed in herself.

 

Well, at least until Romelle joined her little party with her useless Magikarp, assshole Dunsparce , passive Metapod and annoying cute Luvdisk. Romelle herself was a little weird too.

 

The girl would bounce past Pidge very often, even though Pidge warned her many  _ many  _ times to be careful where she was stepping. More often than not Romelle would get distracted by shiny things or cute pokemon and make Pidge stop in her tracks to drag Romelle away. She already had enough useless pokemon.

 

“Romelle! Stop messing around with that--” Pidge started to bark at Romelle until she turned around to see the girl cuddling with a little vulpix on the ground. “Christ Romelle where did you find that?” Pidge asked, walking closer to the vulpix. She had been looking for one forever!

 

“I just found her,” Romelle giggled, pulling the vulpix into a big hug. “I named her Ginger.” Ginger, apparently, cocked her head at Pidge. Pidge picked up the little pup and held her arms length away, examining the fox creature.

 

Apparently Ginger had enough of Pidge’s scrutiny and breathed fire onto her face, singing a few pieces of Pidge’s hair. “Ow!” Pidge yelped, dropping the animal back into Romelle’s arms. “Control your demon.” she scowled, becoming more irritated at Romelle when she gave her the puppy dog eyes.

 

“Ginger won’t hurt anyone.”

 

\---

 

The second time Romelle had stumbled across a pokemon was in Kanto. Romelle had somehow found an Eevee behind a lone trash can in the middle of the street. As per usual Romelle had ran up to the small little animal and scooped it up, hugging it to her chest like a teddy bear.

 

“Isn’t Teddy adorable?” Romelle cooed, holding the eevee out in front of Pidge and swaying the small creature who looked like it was about to pass out or be sick.

 

“Yeah sure,” Pidge deadpanned, looking around for another eevee when--there! Pidge ran after the eevee like Romelle had but the thing got so scared it ran off in a blur of brown fur. Pidge chased after it until she ran into a solid mass. Looking up, PIdge came face to face with this  _ giant  _ man who looked like he could crush Pidge easily,

 

Luckily he didn’t. The man picked up the eevee easily and snuggled it close to his chest. “Cinnamon, what have I told you about running away?” The man berated, petting the little animal anyway.

 

Pidge stood slack jawed as the large man cuddled the small pokemon, she didn’t even notice when Romelle came up from behind her. “Aren’t they so cute?” Romelle cooed, scratching her eevee on the head. “Pidge here isn’t too amused by the last pokemon I caught.”

 

The two hit it off almost immediately. Chatting about cute pokemon and eevee’s, even going so far as to introduce their own eevees to each other and gush about them. The man’s name turned out to be Hunk and Hunk apparently loved cute pokemon as well, complimenting Romelle’s ‘adorable luvdisk’. Pidge just rolled her eyes.

 

Pidge: 0 Romelle: 2

 

\---

 

By the third time Pidge was beyond baffled. Not only had Romelle found an extremely rare pokemon, but she had managed to befriend the shy creature by singing it to it. 

 

The Jirachi as it turned out to be, loved Hunk and Romelle almost immediately when the trio stumbled into the mountains and Romelle tripped over a root. The root subsequently sent Romelle sprawling into a bush where she found a jirachi perched there. 

 

After befriending the cute thing Romelle called over Hunk, who also gushed about how cute the Jirachi was. Together they named the jirachi Honeydew, introducing the creature to Cinnamon, Teddy and Ginger.

 

A rustle in the bushes caught Pidge’s attention, making Pidge hush the two making sweet noises at Honeydew. “Both of you  _ shush, _ ” Pidge hissed, sneaking up carefully to gauge the things rustling before a tall, lanky boy popped out, sending Pidge sprawling into the ground.

 

“Hunk! I found you!” the boy panted, his hands coming to rest on his thighs. “Man that was way too long of a run. I did manage to find that Pidgeotto though!”

 

Hunk perked up, barreling over Pidge who had just gotten back up to squeeze the guy into a bone crushing hug. “Lance! You’re ok! I was so worried,” Hunk breathed out a sigh of relief and wiped at his brow. “Romelle come meet Lance!” Hunk shouted.

 

Pidge, who had gotten up the second time was yet again bowled over by an over enthusiastic Romelle, her pokemon even jumping on Pidge’s chest and stomach to follow their master.

 

“I give up.” Pidge groaned.

 

\---

 

With Lance on the journey with them it was even more infuriating. Pidge found her eye twitching when the three of them dragged her to a water biome, Romelle naturally getting her foot stuck in the mud and almost falling into a pond.

 

Much to Pidge’s chagrin, Romelle was saved by a little Dratini, earning the ‘awww’s from everyone except Pidge who stood their moodily. Hunk, Lance and Romelle all fought over what to name the creature Romelle had just caught but Pidge still couldn’t understand how Romelle was so lucky.

 

After 20 minutes of bickering over the name ‘Martini’ or ‘Rasberry’ the three stopped to ask Pidge, snapping her out of her train of thought. “What?” Pidge asked again dumbly.

 

“What should the Dratini be called?” Romelle asked again, a little slower this time.

 

Pidge sputtered for a second before answering. “Rover. Name it Rover,” she finally decided, earning groans from everyone around. Lance went as far as to even throw some reeds at Pidge and boo.

 

“Alright, alright no fighting. His name is rover,” Romelle said firmly, petting the top of the dratini’s head happily as she bounced along.

 

Pidge could only stand there in slack jawed shock. Romelle had chosen the name Rover because Pidge decided? Though Pidge wouldn’t show it, there was a small flush on her pale face as she chased to catch up with Romelle.

 

The girl was surprising her more and more every day.

 

\---

 

The last time Romelle magically found a pokemon was in the arid desert where Pidge was dying of heat exhaustion and thirst, though she didn’t voice it.

 

When the sandshrew popped out in front of Romelle and Pidge, making the shorter girl scream and fall back into the sand sand rushed into her throat and eyes, subsequently making Pidge choke on it.

 

“Oh god!” Hunk almost screamed, helping Pidge up with the help of Lance and getting her onto a safe spot on the ground. “Are you ok?”

 

“Peachy.”

 

There was an excited cheer before Romelle ran back to the little group with a grumpy looking sandshrew in her arms. “Look how cute she is!” Romelle grinned, squeezing the sandshrew to her chest happily.

 

“What did you name her?” Hunk asked excitedly, dropping Pidge onto the sand again in the process. “I have ideas for a name if you don’t have one!”   
  


“I named her Pidge, because she’s so grumpy.”

 

Pidge felt her jaw unhinge at that, filling up her mouth with grainy sand again. “Wha!” Pidge spluttered, standing up to put her hands on her hips. “I’m not grumpy!” she sqawked.

 

“Yes you are,” Romelle countered, playfully smacking Pidge on the back. “Besides, I think the name is fitting.” If you looked close enough you could see the growing blush on both Romelle and Pidge’s faces.

 

Yeah. Pidge didn’t mind having a sandshrew named after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment or kudos!


	6. The Raven and The Badger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA They're such a cute ship <33333333

 

When Romelle was 11 years old she got her Hogwarts acceptance letter. Romelle’s parents, not knowing that their daughter was capable of such magic were astounded to find out the news. Nevertheless, they helped her get her supplies and packed off to Hogwarts.

 

Naturally Romelle was afraid of being put into a house that didn’t suit her, but the hat had judged her personality well and put her with the Hufflepuffs, much to Romelle’s relief. 

 

By fifth year Romelle was no longer afraid. Sure, she was still naturally shy and a bit timid but she had made some amazing friends, including one of the third year students Hunk. Hunk then introduced Romelle to Lance (a gryffindor) and Pidge (a ravenclaw), and Romelle’s friend circle grew. Keith was next, him and Lance didn’t seem too fond of each other and had a weird relationship thing??? Romelle couldn’t figure it out but she was at least happy to meet new people.

 

Romelle would have never expected to make friends with 4 7th’s years either though. First was Shiro, a gryffindor male prefect and Allura, the gryffindor female prefect. Next was Adam, Shiro’s boyfriend and male prefect of Ravenclaw. Finally was Matt, Pidge’s nerdy older brother who was 5 seconds away from being expelled from the school every day. How Matt had made it 7 years without getting kicked out baffled Romelle. 

 

After securing a good group of friends, Romelle never had any trouble to talk to or play games with anyone, though a small part of her was a little lonely for being the only 5th year student in her group of friends. Romelle had nobody to relate to. The 7th years were too old and and 3rd years were way too young, so Romelle didn’t have a happy medium. 

 

Well, until Romelle met Veronica. Romelle was a bit biased but Veronica was one of the beautiful girls she had  _ ever  _ seen, and she had seen Allura. Veronica’s curly hair hug just above her shoulders, a chestnut color that complimented her cinnamon colored skin amazingly. When she talked Romelle could see her halo of hair bounce and those honey colored eyes set on her, making Romelle’s own face blush immensely. It didn’t help that Veronica had these adorable freckles or her glasses would slip down her nose just enough to almost fall off but never did, it made Romelle want to push her glasses up for her and kiss Veronica on the nose.

 

However, Lance made it explicitly clear that his sister was off limits, which dampered Romelle’s mood quite a bit. In every class Romelle would sulk and write down her notes, but she never voiced any of her problems.

 

Then, Veronica saw Romelle in the hall and dragged her to the side. “Are you ok?” she had asked softly. Romelle didn’t mean to be corny but her voice was like warm honey.

 

“I’m good,” Romelle said quietly, even throwing in a little smile to make it more genuine. “Just a little frustrated is all.”

 

“Great,” Veronica smiled at Romelle before giving her a little peck on the nose. “By the way, don’t listen to what my dweeb of a brother says.”

 

Then Veronica was gone, leaving Romelle a melted puddle of happiness.

 

\---

 

After that Romelle’s mood had significantly brightened. She started to see Veronica more in the halls, pausing sometimes to excitedly wave hello at the girl and hope her blush wasn’t showing too much.

 

Things were going  _ great  _ so far. Well, at least until Veronica transferred to her potions class. Now, it wasn’t Romelle didn’t  _ want  _ her there, it was the fact that Romelle was bad enough at potions as it was and having a very distracting cute girl there would not help matters any.

 

_ Don’t sit by me don’t sit by me  _ Romelle hoped to herself, squeezing her eyes shut and praying to any god that was listening.

 

However, none of them were merciful. Veronica took a seat right next to Romelle, which promptly made the girl blush from the sheer closeness of them. “O-Oh Veronica!” Romelle stuttered, praying her face wasn’t a tomato right now. 

 

“Today,” the teacher announced, promptly cutting off Romelle. “We will be making a Cure for Boils potion. For this potion you will need 6 snake fangs, 4 horned slugs and 2 porcupine quills. The recipes are in your tables and the supplies are in the closet. Get to work.”

 

Like that, they were promptly dismissed. Romelle waited until most of the students were gone to retrieve the things she needed for the potion, even when she tried to focus her eyes got caught on Veronica and she managed to prick herself with a porcupine quill.

 

Shaking her head with a sigh, Romelle went back to her desk and read over the paper 5 times. First was to add the 6 snake fangs to the mortar and crush it into a fine powder with the pestle. Romelle managed that simple task until out of the corner of her eye she saw Veronica worrying the skin on her lip and hyperfocusing on the paper in front of her, which made Romelle stutter over her grinded and end up slamming the pestle onto the desk, making a resounding clang in the classroom that made Romelle wince.

 

The teacher gave her a warning look but said nothing more. With the fangs crushed into a fine powder Romelle was able to take 4 measures of it and put it into her cauldron, heating the mixture at 250 degrees for 10 seconds. With a wand of her wand the potion was set to be left to brew for 80 minutes, leaving Romelle and Veronica both done to talk.

 

Things were going great as they talked, Romelle was blushing her ass off and stuttering while talking to the girl but nothing inherently bad happened. Well, until it did. 

 

Romelle being the dumb dumb she was leaned against the desk and managed to make the cauldron wobble. It wobbled once, twice, before Romelle reached out desperately to stop it from falling, but it didn’t work.

 

The half brewed potion now sat on the floor, burning through it slightly and making a loud noise. Romelle winced, already knowing what was next.

 

“Romelle and Veronica, OUTSIDE NOW.”

 

Romelle and Veronica walked guiltily outside where they would wait until class was over for a proper punishment. Nobody spoke until Romelle let out a large sigh.

 

“Did I distract you that much?” Veronica teased, flashing finger gns at Romelle and getting that flushed face once more.

 

“I-uh yeah,” Romelle admitted, rubbing her arm and looking at the floor for a moment before she looked up. Now it was Veronica’s turn to blush.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

Maybe Romelle didn’t mind spilling that potion too much now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Drop me a comment. It'll make my day


	7. Siren Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day!!!

Shiro was a simple man with simple hobbies. Simple hobbies that did  _ not  _ include finding an attractive mermaid in the lake that Shiro regularly fished at. Well, it wasn’t exactly a mermaid more like a siren? Maybe. 

 

It all started one day when Shiro had gotten pissed at his little brother (adoptive) and stormed off to the lake with his fishing equipment, ready to catch something big. And big it was indeed.

 

A mermaid popped her head out of the lake, prompting Shiro to scream like a little baby and fall back. The mermaid wasn’t interested in him though, instead pointing at the food and then to her mouth with jagged teeth inside that looked like it could easily rip through Shiro’s flesh.

 

“Are you…” Shiro trailed off, gesturing between the food and the mermaid, who’s webbed ears flicked at the sound of his voice. The mermaids unblinking violet eyes unnerved Shiro a bit but he continued. “Can you understand me?”

 

A pause, then a tiny nod. The mermaid nearly jumped onto the dock, instead opting to put her pale arms onto the deck. Her arms almost looked human but there was a smooth sheen to it that showed Shiro it was indeed not human flesh. The fishgirl beckoned for Shiro’s hand before she placed it on her pale forehead.

 

“My name is Romelle. I’m not supposed to be interacting with humans but you are so fascinating. I see you here every quintant,” The mermaid, Romelle said. Shiro jumped back, holding his hand against his chest and looking at Romelle with horror and amazement. 

 

“You can talk?” Shiro asked in awe, dropping to his knees to shuffle towards Romelle again, not so subtlely studying her blonde pigtails, violet eyes, webbed ears and hands and those peculiar blue marks under her eyes.

 

Romelle took Shiro’s hand and placed it on her forehead again. “Only like this. I can understand your human talk but I cannot speak it,” Romelle communicated to Shiro, pointing at the gills on the side of her neck. “Just like you humans can’t speak underwater we cannot speak above.”

 

Shiro sat back on his heels and looked at Romelle like she had just hung the moon. “This is amazing,” he whispered, putting a prosthetic hand to his head. “Am I going crazy or is there a real mermaid in front of me.”

 

Romelle put a webbed hand in front of her mouth like she was laughing before the movement died out quickly and Romelle’s eyes perked up. Romelle spared Shiro a single wave before she was gone with a splash of her baby blue tail, leaving Shiro blindsided on the creaky wooden dock once more.

 

\---

 

Things went like that for the next couple months. Shiro would come back to the dock every night to talk to Romelle and Romelle would almost always disappear too soon for Shiro’s liking.

 

Keith began to get suspicious. One day he followed his brother out to the dock and saw Shiro laughing to himself, or what seemed like himself. As Keith began to get closer he could see a girl in the water and it was  _ definitely  _ not a human girl.

 

“Woah is that a mermaid!” Keith shouted, startling Shiro into looking back and him and the mermaid to slip back into the water. “There’s no way you can tell me I was just imagining that either.”

 

Shiro sighed before gesturing at the water for Romelle to come back up. Hesitantly the mermaid peeked her head back up and gave a shy wave to Keith. “Keith, this is Romelle. Romelle this is my brother Keith.”

 

“Wicked,” Keith breathed out, eagerly sitting on the edge of the dock right by Romelle. “Where did you find it?”

 

“Romelle is a she not an it,” Shiro shot a dirty look at Keith who just rolled his eyes. “And I didn’t find her, she came to me.” Shiro said with those gooey puppy dog eyes that almost made Keith gag.

 

“God this is just like a cliche fanfiction,” Keith scoffed, opening his phone up and looking at his messages. “Anyway, have fun with your mergirlfriend, I’m going out.”

 

And like that Keith was gone, leaving Shiro yet another sputtering mess.

 

Romelle gently grabbed Shiro’s hand and put it to her forehead shyly. “Is your human sibling correct that you like me romantically?” she asked.

 

“....yes?”

 

Romelle’s face lit up, well as least as much as a mermaid’s could, and she flashed Shiro a wait sign before disappearing into the ocean. Shiro patiently waited until she popped back up with two glowing gems in necklaces and handed one to him. Shiro was a bit confused but obediently put on the baby blue necklace and waited. 

 

“Can you hear me?”

 

Shiro jumped a little, looking around until his eyes landed on Romelle, who had her own deep purple necklace on around her neck. 

 

“We can talk without me putting my hand on your forehead?” Shiro spluttered, leaning closer to Romelle who had the equivilant of a blush on her cheeks. 

 

“It’s reserved specially for mates or people that are very close to you, so you can communicate even when you are miles apart.” Romelle explained, leaning up ever so slightly before placing a little peck on Shiro’s lips. It tasted like saltwater but he didn’t mind. “Do you return my advances Shiro?” she asked shyly.

 

“Yes.” 

 

That was the day Shiro got kind of engaged to a really pretty mermaid girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Did you guys like it? Leave a comment and make my day

**Author's Note:**

> Add comments and kudos if you liked it!


End file.
